


A Small Fee

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, PWP, Rumpled Lace, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpled Lace, rough sex. Literally nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Fee

“See you tomorrow night, yeah?” Lacey asked as she buttoned up her coat and stepped off the curb. She flipped her hair out of the collar as she turned to face Ruby, still standing on the sidewalk. She’d always envy her those fabulously long legs. Paired with the tiniest shorts she’d ever seen and a pair of glittering stilettoes, Ruby looked like a sexy 30-foot tall phone pole or something. “Got the early shift at the diner again. I swear, granny’s trying to punish me for being more fun than her.”

Lacey made a sympathetic noise as she moved carefully backwards across the road. “Well, tell the old bat I said hi.” She had to muffle her laughter when Ruby’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. She always hated it when Lacey said anything about Granny, the hypocrite.

As she started off to her crappy apartment across town, Lacey thought of stopping in at the pawn shop and surprising Mr. Gold with a little before bed romp but just as she was turning back to head toward Main street a hand clamped around her elbow, tugging her sideways into the alley she was passing. She opened her mouth to scream and found a large, warm hand covering the lower half of her face. Just as she raised a hand to claw the fucker’s eyes out, she made out the shape of a very familiar crooked nose in the dim light.

“Do you greet all of your suitors this way, I wonder?” came the mocking words and she would know that richly accented voice anywhere. He chuckled when she punched him solidly on the shoulder and took his hand away from her mouth.

“I greet creeps who drag me into the dark that way! What are you doing back here, waiting for someone who didn’t pay their rent or stalking me?” She ran her finger around her lips, making sure that her lipstick hadn’t been smudged by his manhandling of her.

“Well, I find that I can easily kill two birds with one stone if I just wait for last call outside of your favorite dive bar.” He smirked at her and looked off down the alley, playing distant again even though he was standing far too close to her to pretend to be disinterested.

“Excuse me? I “paid” my rent just as we agreed, a week ago. Or had you forgotten that lingerie set you admired so much?” She crossed her arms and sucked her cheeks in, a sure sign that she was annoyed with him, even as she wobbled on her impossibly tall high heels and knew he was trying not to laugh at her.

“Well, in review I’ve decided that the payment was insufficient to the monetary loss I take in trading sex for free rent and utilities.” He moved closer as he spoke, crowding her back against the brick wall and leaning forward until she could feel his breath on her cheek. “I’m thinking that I’ll have to collect another small fee before I let you go home. Are you… amenable to that?”

Lacey only rolled her eyes and dragged him fully against her by his tie and whispered, “Fuck me.”

It went quickly after that. He tore one of the buttons from her coat in his struggle to get it off her quickly and was still pulling her skirt up to make room for himself between her thighs when she managed to wrap one hot little hand around him and squeezed him with a breathless giggle. Her tights fell apart in his grip like cobwebs and he was pushing her up the wall to anchor her with his weight in seconds. She wrapped her legs around him with no encouragement, digging the probably filthy heels of her shoes into his arse. With one arm around her, he guided himself into her with his free hand, slamming home with a groan.

Lacey’s nails dug into his scalp and he dove forward to take her lower lip in his mouth as he set up a hard, fast pace, feeling her jerking in his arms with the force of his thrusts. She bucked her hips against him and laughed again, much as he tried to chase the laughter from her voice by sinking his teeth into the skin right where her throat met her shoulder. It wasn’t long before she began to keen in his ear, that sweet throaty sound that he so loved to hear and he knew she was close. Leaning harder against her to take on their combined weight without killing his injured leg, he brought one hand down to slip under her leg and pressed one finger against her clit, hissing between his teeth when she bit him in reward. Her inner walls clamped down on him like a vice and she drew blood as she cried out to him. He followed soon after, his thrusts stuttering as he groaned and buried his face in her breasts, conveniently revealed by her low cut top.

There was no cuddling afterward, no sweetly spoken words of love. There was no love. Only an arrangement. She smirked at him and asked if he considered himself fully satisfied and he sniffed and flippantly assured her he was happy enough for the time being. She pulled her skirt down and stretched her arms over her head like a milk-glutted cat and he gave her arse a slap as he passed on his way out of the alley, hearing her cheeky giggle ring down the small space after him. There was something wrong about it, something off besides the fact that he had just fucked a tenant in a back alley like a drug addict. His mind itched the rest of the night with the thought that something was not right, even as the lilac and vanilla scent of her lingered in his nostrils for the rest of the night.


End file.
